


Magic Trail

by pandora_gold



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Drawing, Forbidden Forest, Gen, Magic, Traditional Art, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandora_gold/pseuds/pandora_gold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>!Art!</p>
</div>Here is a drawing of Harry Potter using magic in the forbidden forest.
            </blockquote>





	Magic Trail

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a long time since I have drawn Harry Potter! I am re-reading the books, so I felt like drawing him. This isn't any scene, I just wanted to draw him, and then I felt he needed woods behind him. probably the forbidden forest...
> 
> This is actually mixed media. The line drawing is pen and ink, but the color is digital.

**Author's Note:**

> [X-posted at tumblr](http://pandora-gold.tumblr.com/post/85976336842/magic-trail-it-has-bee-a-long-time-since-i-have)   
>  [X-posted at devianart](http://pandora-gold.deviantart.com/art/Magic-Trail-454580315?ga_submit_new=10%253A1400307825&ga_type=edit&ga_changes=1&ga_recent=1)


End file.
